vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silas
Silas was a witch who became the first vampire in the world. According to Atticus Shane, Silas, with the help of his best friend Qetsiyah, created and cast the first immortality spell on himself. History Over 2000 years ago, Silas was an extremely powerful witch who wanted to create a spell for immortality. He asked his best friend Qetsiyah, who was also a very powerful witch, to assist him in creating the spell. She agreed, expecting Silas to make her immortal as well so they could be together forever. Silas, however, intended to give the gift of immortality to another woman. Qetsiyah is enraged when she discovers Silas did not plan to spend eternity with her. As revenge, Qetsiyah murders his lover, created a cure for immortality, and imprisoned Silas with the cure on a desolate island deep in an underground cave. She had hoped that Silas would take the cure, die, and be on the Other Side with her for all eternity, but he refused out of spite. Thus, for two millennia Silas has laid buried, awaiting the day when someone would come and awaken him. Season Four In the episode, We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Professor Shane tells his students the story of the first immortal and his tragic fate, as well as a legend that mentions his return. His tombstone is donated to Whitmore College, but by whom it is unknown. It is thought to be the world's first tombstone. In the episode, O Come, All Ye Faithful, Professor Shane tells Damon and Elena he already found the location of Silas' prison. He repeats the story to Elena along with showing her Silas' tombstone. He also tells her that Silas had created a cure (a lie as Qetsiyah was the one who created it) for immortality before he was imprisoned by Qetsiyah and that he took the cure with him. So in order to get the cure they must complete the map which will reveal a spell that can be used to free Silas along with the cure. In the episode, After School Special, Silas is mentioned by Shane as he is being interrogated by Kol and Rebekah as being his reason to find the cure. He says "Silas will revive those sacrificed to bring him back." Kol is shocked at the mention of Silas' name indicating he knows of Silas. Kol is struck with fear and starts rambling to Rebekah on how Silas will kill them all and he would bring hell on earth. Kol then decides to kill Shane to make sure Silas cannot be unearthed. In the episode, Catch Me If You Can, Kol reveals that he had met a cult that worships Silas. They had revealed to him a prophecy in which Silas' return would result in "the end of all time." In the episode A View To A Kill, Elena requests a meeting with Kol to arrange a truce and discuss what Kol knows about Silas. He reveals he has traveled with many witches in his lifetime. The witches he met he traveled with in the 14th and 17th century knew about Silas. Also the witches he knew in 1900's New Orleans also did. All of them told him about the destruction Silas will bring if freed. This leads to Kol plainly shooting down any of Elena's attempts to refute Silas' existence or power. This fear also leads to Kol betraying their truce which leads to his death. In the episode Into the Wild, Silas is mentioned when Bonnie is looking at Jeremy's tattoos. She states that according to Shane, Silas asked Qetsiyah for help in a spell to immortality. When she found out of Silas' plan to give immortality to another woman, she buried him, knowing that she couldn't kill him. Silas refused to give Qetsiyah the satisfaction of winning, so he stayed buried, not taking the cure. The Five was created to find Silas, force him the cure, and kill him. At the end of the episode, Shane had everything he needed and was on his way to unlocking Silas. In the episode Down the Rabbit Hole, Bonnie, Jeremy and Shane go down to the bottom of the tomb in order to raise him. Bonnie cuts herself during the trip down, Bonnie's blood drains down a hole and is dripping right down to Silas. When Bonnie does the spell it makes the cave partially cave in pinning down Shane and opening the tomb. Bonnie's goes in with a plan to kill Silas but Silas creates illusions of Grams trying to convince her to free him to revive her. Jeremy quickly helps her see through it saying it is all Silas doing and he tried to do the same to her as he did with Shane. Later when they find Silas and realize Silas is fossilized along with the Cure. In order to get it they must feed him blood. They are attacked by Vaughn who stabs Bonnie and tries to force Jeremy to feed Silas. Katherine (pretending to be Elena) comes to his rescue and knocks Vaughn out. But instead of helping Bonnie, Katherine uses violence on Jeremy so that he feeds Silas. Katherine takes the cure and leaves the dying Jeremy and the injured Bonnie behind. Silas then grasps Jeremy's neck and snaps it. In'' Stand By Me, Silas had removed his mask, and using some unknown abilities, took the form of Shane as he left his tomb. He also took Bonnie with him, healing her under the guise of Shane. He explained that everyone Shane had sacrificed would be brought back but when Bonnie still didn't want to go along with this, Silas told her that Jeremy was drained of blood and killed. Bonnie, emotionally shattered by the news, started to lose control of her magic and Silas took this moment of vulnerability to tell her that she can bring Jeremy back. He explained that she needed to help Silas, though, since he used to be a witch but was now the oldest vampire on the planet. He continued to say that the only reason Shane had been teaching Bonnie expression was so she could do Silas' work for him since he could no longer do magic. He told her about the reason for the three massacres that Shane was attempting to perform but still had one left to do and how these massacres marked the Earth with power and that Bonnie needed to tap into that power. He justified the massacres by assuring her that the humans used would find peace and that the supernatural creatures used would be brought back. Bonnie still refused but Silas used her grief over Jeremy and her grandmother against her, creating a vision of Jeremy asking for help. It was this that gave Silas the power he needed over her, getting her under his control. Silas, sent Bonnie to Damon so she could be taken back home where Bonnie told her friends of what "Shane" told her. She explained to her grief-stricken friends that to get Jeremy back she will have to do an Expression Triangle, which had already begun to form thanks to Shane's earlier orchestracted massacres. Bonnie had learned from Silas that Qetsiyah had created The Other Side so if he did take the cure and die of old age while buried, he would be trapped in that supernatural purgatory and that is what fueled his plan since he wanted Bonnie to complete the Expression Triangle which would make it so The Other Side no longer existed, and all the supernatural beings trapped there would come back. Bonnie told her friends this but this still wanted to go along with it since it involved one more massacre of twelve. Despite her friends' reservations, Bonnie was adament that she needed to complete the massacres to bring back their loved ones, even if it meant bringing back thousands of other vampires. Silas, still posing as Shane, appeared and asked her if she told her friends and when she told him their unwillingness to help, he told her that they were just afraid. Meanwhile, on the island, Rebekah came across the real Atticus Shane who she belived to be dead until he grabbed her and frantically muttered one word: ''"Silas." Personality Not much is known, or nothing of the Silas' personality. During and after exposure of the story of the first immortal, Atticus Shane describes part of the true nature of Silas. Shane says "Maybe we should be afraid". Shane describes Silas in two ways: at first, he found his true love, and was very happy. After the death of his loved one, he becomes very dangerous and malicious. This is evident by Kol's fear at even the mention of his name. He describes Silas' return to the world as a possible "hell on earth" During the ritual that is needed to raise him his manipulative side is revealed. He has been creating illusions of loved ones for those whose blood has been spilled. He uses these to coax people into freeing him. This shows he has no problems playing with people's emotions for his own benefits. He is later seen to be a ruthless killer as he forcefully feeds on then kills Jeremy with no remorse. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illness's, unless using a huge amount of magic can lead to death. *'Super Strength': He possess high level strength shown when he broke Jeremy Gilbert's neck with one hand. Its unknown if his strength increases over time and age like other vampires. *'Super Speed': He was able to take both Bonnie and Shane out of the cave without anyone noticing. He was able to move his arm so fast in a near dessicated state when he was grabbed Jeremy that a 500 year old vampire like Katherine was barely able to react. *'Blood Memories': Silas can read a person's memories by drinking their blood. *'Illusions': Silas has the power to create illusions. Only people who have had their blood drunk by him can see the illusions. He used this power on Shane and Bonnie and created illusions of their loved ones. *'Day Walking': He can walk during the day without a day walking ring. *'Resurrection:' According to what Shane says, "Silas will raise the dead and bring back every lost soul who died on his behalf". For the "ritual" requires a sacrifice. Weaknesses *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on him he will lose his immortality. *'Desiccation' - Without blood he will start desiccate similar to a Vampire but fossilized. *'Magic ' - If a witch can channel enough energy, they can presumably kill Silas. Relationships Qetsiyah Not much is known about their relationship but according to Atticus Shane they were once friends. Shane says when Silas was searching for a way to become immortal he got help from his friend Qetsiyah. Apparently Qetsiyah loved him but when she found out that he wanted to turn someone else immortal she killed his lover and buried him alive on The Island with The Cure hoping he will take it. Silas refused to give her the satisfaction so he remained immortal and trapped for 2000 years. Silas' Lover Not much is known about their relationship but his feelings for her is what inspired him to become immortal. Physical Appearance Not much is known about him physically. When Bonnie and Jeremy find him he seems to be in such a dessicated state he is fossilized. His skin is seen as very dark/black apparently from all the dirt accumalated on to him as well as mummy like because he has had no blood. His face is covered with a fossilized iron mask. Most of his body is covered with intertwining vines and roots. When he is fed blood his eyes can be seen as blue. His body starts to become more fuller but still covered with dirt. Appearances Season 4 *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' Name Silas is the short form of the roman name Silvanus. It was not used as an English name until after the Protestant Reformation. Silvanus is a roman name derived from the Latin word silva meaning "wood, forest". *Silvanus was the Roman god of forests. This name also appears in the New Testament belonging to one of Saint Paul's companions, also called Silas. Quotes Season Four (To Bonnie) "We got to get you home if you're gonna help Silas raise the dead. Well, Silas can't do magic. He was a witch, but after he became immortal, that ended. He can be a witch or a vampire, but never both. That's why I've been teaching you Expression, so you can do his work for him. Using the power of 3 massacres. Each massacre of 12 marks the earth with power, and you can use Expression to tap into that power. I've had 24 people killed-- 12 humans at the Young farm, 12 hybrids. You and I are gonna complete the triangle. Look, there needs to be another massacre, but it's okay. They're gonna come back. It's worth it. Won't you, if it meant you could see Jeremy again, your grams, everybody you or your friends have ever lost? I think you would". -- Stand By Me (To Bonnie) "When Silas was buried by the witch Qetsiyah, she left him with the cure and two choices-- stay immortal and rot or take the cure and eventually die in there of old age. Because, you see, Qetsiyah had already one-upped him. She knew that he wanted to die so that he could find peace, be reunited with his one true love. So she created the Other Side as a purgatory for all supernatural beings, ensuring that if he died, he'd end up there forever. That's where you come in. Because you, as Qetsiyah's descendant, can make the Other Side go away. You can. Yes, you can. All the witches, your ancestors who've been persecuted throughout time, your grams, Jeremy, they'll all be back. You can do this. You will do this". -- Stand By Me (To Bonnie) "Did you tell them? Oh, they're just scared. They're afraid to believe. They were a necessary sacrifice, for the greater good. They've passed on. They've found peace. That's all anyone wants. That's all Silas wants. We'll do this together, you and I. We are the beginning". -- Stand By Me Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x14(Katherine Kills Jeremy+Silas Awakes) Pictures Silas-in-tomb.PNG Silas-Awakened .PNG Silas-Awakened_(1).png Silas-Awakened_(2).png Immortality past (1).png Immortality past (2).png Immortality past (3).png Immortality past (4).png Immortality past (5).png 4x06-history.png VD406b_0042r.jpg-3be0f0d8-t3.jpeg Silas arm.png|Silas arm silas chokes jeremy.png|Silas grabs Jeremy's neck and snaps it Silas-Shane.png|Silas looks like Atticus Silasmask.png|Silas's mask Trivia *According to what Shane says, Silas can be considered to be the oldest character in the series, and Silas will raise the dead and bring back every lost soul who died on his behalf. *Caitlin Shane confirms to her husband that Silas will raise every dead loved one of the people that helped raising him. This is why Shane tells Hayley that she can see her parents again. *There is no mention of the origins of Silas or Qetsiyah, but one can assume that they were born in the Old World. *The Hunter's Mark is related to Silas. **Silas is present in the Hunter's Mark. The image before the five swords at the end of the mark, a creature appears (demon/vampire) between rocks and roots. *It is the third character that has a chapter named after them. **First one was the Vicki's chapter in the first season. **Second one was the Katherine's chapter in the second season. *Silas' headstone is required to free him. **This is later deemed false as Shane gave the headstone to the witch that helped him as a trade. *According to Rebekah, Silas is a fairy tale character to scare children if they do not want to obey their parents. **This refers to the Boogeyman, an ancient evil being, which has no specific physical form, and often causes great terror among children. Sometimes, Boogeyman can be classified as a serial killer, or the devil itself. *Silas, his unnamed lover and Qetsiyah are the oldest characters in the TV Series so far. **Unlike in TV Series, in the novels there are a lot of characters over 2000 years old. ***The Old Ones (between 6500 and 4700 years old) ***The Original Pack (they are not immortal, but they have had descendants over 2000 years) ***The Celestial Court (unknown but more than 2000 years old) ***The Phantoms (unknown but more than 2000 years old) *Silas has his own cult that worships him therefore hinting that his power must have been incredible, as cults are normally reserved for gods or other higher beings. *Silas' first kill in the series was Jeremy Gilbert. *Silas' face is covered by what is presumably an iron mask which could be a reference to the 1998 film where King Louis XIV of France twin brother is forced to wear a iron mask to conceal his resemblance to the king. *He has been desiccated longer than anyone in the series. *In Stand By Me, Silas looks like Atticus Shane. **It is unknown if his true appearance or illusion. *Silas seems to possess abilities that other vampires including The Originals don't have. *The mask that covered Silas's face seems to have changed in design between Down the Rabbit Hole and Stand By Me. In it's first appearance it had a long rectangular shape running down from the middle of the mask's forehead to the nose. However when Rebekah looks at it in the next episode that feature is gone. See also Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Undead